Crossroads
by Erin04
Summary: NEWLY UPDATED WITH CHAPTER 5 COMING UP. I'M SORRY! The people from the dimensions of Ooo and Aaa are invited to a special program by the Cosmic Owl at the place where all dimensions meet. Our heroes get to meet up with their other dimensional counterparts! Damn, I suck at summaries. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Not that crazy about my title. Selfcest except for Jake and etc.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's been a really long time since I've written any fanfiction for a while so I'm saying sorry in advanced. Anyways, I'm sort of back to level 1 here so be cool, okay?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Adventure Time, although I seriously wish I did. This disclaimer will stand for the entire story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Program**

It was late in the evening, there was a cool breeze outside and all was silent in the land of Ooo. It was the perfect night to get a good night's sleep but many of the land's inhabitants were wide awake. They were busy preparing for a long trip that would take place early the next morning. Not all were that excited to go but many were thrilled to gain a new experience.

Princess Bubblegum had received a letter addressed to all the inhabitants of Ooo. The letter was from the Cosmic Owl, it was an invitation to be able to participate in an inter-dimensional educational program along with another land. It was to take place in the land where all dimensions supposedly meet. The program will supposedly simulate the ways of schooling before the Mushroom War, it was known as high school. Naturally, Princess Bubblegum grabbed at the rare opportunity. She gathered all the inhabitants of Ooo at the Candy Kingdom and shared the announcement. A lot of people applied but many were also reluctant to go for it.

At some time after midnight, most of the people who opted to go were ready and just catching some sleep before the trip. Marceline the Vampire Queen was not one of them.

"Stupid school, stupid trip, stupid packing, aargh!" she yelled as she poured the contents of her duffel bag on her bed for the nth time. She had literally no idea what to bring. She hadn't even bothered what the program was about besides it being a school.

Marceline didn't really want to go to the school; she didn't even know what it was called. In her mind, more than a thousand years of life experience was all the education she would need. Even when the whole gang begged her to go, she still didn't want to attend the program. She only took it seriously when Finn brought up the fact that she would mostly be alone during the time they were gone. She knew it would be really long too.

"I wonder if the others are done with packing their stuff?" she thought aloud as she walked to the phone.

She was about to call Bubblegum but it crossed her mind that the royal might just laugh and annoy her about her lack of knowledge concerning school. She dialled Finn & Jake's number instead and waited for one of them to pick up.

"Yellow, who's there?" it was Finn, and by the sound of it he seemed to be wide awake.

"Hey, Finn, it's Marceline. Are you guys still up?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, Jake and I are too pumped up to sleep, man. What's up?" There was a loud bang on his end of the line and Marceline heard Jake say 'I'm okay, dude!'

"Say hi to Jake for me too. Yeah, I just called to ask what junk we're supposed to bring and stuff."

"Don't you know about school, Marcy? Peebles said they had that kind of stuff around your time."

"My time? Finn, my time is the one where I am as long as I live. I'm immortal, remember? Anyway, I heard about it a long time ago but I don't really remember anything. I don't think I ever really got a chance to go, so I don't really know what to bring."

"Oh, ok. Well, Bubblegum just told me to bring clothes, basic junk and technically whatever I want. The school is supposed to provide whatever else we need, we're pretty much covered, I guess."

"That's great. Thanks Finn, see you tomorrow then." said Marceline.

"Yeah, see ya. Bye Marcy!" Finn said as he hung up.

Marceline was back on her own staring at the mess she just made on her bed. She packed the right stuff after all. She grunted as she made her way to repack all of her important belongings. Aside from what Finn said, the vampire queen decided to bring her axe bass along and put it on top of her green duffel bag.

It was too late, or rather too early, to go to sleep by the time she finished. Their group was supposed to meet at the Candy Kingdom at a new train station that will lead to their schools. They were supposed to meet two hours from now so Marceline decided to go their early. She wore her usual day outfit since the sun would be up before they would leave, a red tank top, jeans, long gloves and a large sunhat. The sky was slowly turning pink as she flew over the trees and reached the walls of the Candy Kingdom.

The train of the first group of students was scheduled to leave at six early the next morning. The first group consisted of Ooo's royals along with some chosen companions. Among these were Princess Bubblegum, Finn, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Marceline the Vampire Queen and Lumpy Space Princess.

The second train would contain the others, consisting of the Candy people and other inhabitants of Ooo who were willing to attend. Two train rides were scheduled because of the number of applicants for the trip.

Marceline sat on a rock near the gate since it was near where they would be meeting. She also had a good view of who was on their way. There was only half an hour left when she noticed she had just been staring at nothing. She played a few songs on her bass to pass the time that was left when she saw three figures appear on the edge of a small hill nearby.

"Hey Marcy, GOOD MORNING!" yelled the leftmost figure as it grew two times as big as a tree while waving its arms. It was Jake.

He was with Finn and LSP, judging from what she saw to be a mass of floating lumps beside Finn. They hurried toward her as she waved back. Jake was only bringing a small sack of his belongings, Finn had his usual green backpack and an extra black bag, LSP was falling behind while she was lagging a big purple suitcase and a basket of sandwiches.

"You're late," she sighed as they finally reached her, "Haha, I thought you guys would be here earlier."

"We're not freaking late, _Marceline_." LSP replied, "Oh my glob, did you know how, like, heavy the stuff I had to bring was? It was like totally-""

"Hey Marcy," Finn interrupted before LSP could ramble on about how her luggage was so heavy, thank glob. "We're not late, Marceline, we still have 15 minutes to go until our train even gets here."

Marceline and Jake were eyeing LSP who was now busy eating the sandwiches she brought along with her. Lumpy Space Princess caught sight of this and pulled the sandwich basket closer to her. Jake's gut made a grumbling sound and LSP stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on, LSP, just one sandwich? I didn't eat enough breakfast cause Finn said we would eat on the train later, man." Jake mumbled, looking at LSP with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, no way, dog. My mom made these awesome sandwiches for me! Like, go make your own." LSP said while her mouth was still stuffed with food. Finn laughed at the weird display.

It wasn't until that time that Marceline realized she hadn't had breakfast or any reds either that morning. She reached into her duffel bag and pulled out a couple of apples from a plastic container. She sucked the red out of one and held the other to Jake.

"Here, Jake, you can have one of my apples." She said as Jake took it for her hand.

"Thanks Marcy." He said while munching on the apple.

"Hey, where are the others? There's only five minutes left until the train arrives. I thought Bonnibel would be here earlier, brain lord and all." Marceline wondered.

"Oh, Lady Rainicorn called Jake last night and told us that all the princesses who would be going with us were sleeping over at the Candy Kingdom. PB thought it would be easier than gathering them all up." Finn replied.

"A sleepover and I wasn't invited? What the glob is wrong with them? I'll like, totally make sure that they'll regret that. Oh my glob, there they are now!"

Lumpy Space Princess was pointing to the gate at the Candy Castle wall. Princess Bubblegum was leading a group of Ooo's other royals out. Along with her were Breakfast Princess, Muscle Princess, and other royals as well who were holding their luggage with them. It seemed that Peppermint Butler and Doctor Princess was coming along as well as they were walking beside Lady Rainicorn.

Princess Bubblegum waved as she approached the four of them. She gestured for the other royals to walk faster since the train would be there soon. Bubblegum was wearing her pink hoodie with simple white shorts.

"Hey guys, we're here. Sorry if we took a bit long." said PB as the others also nodded their apology.

"Sure took you long enough. Thought you would be here first, we could've been left by the train you know?" Marceline rolled her eyes at the pink girl.

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were in a hostile type of relationship not long ago. Finn and Jake got them together one time to work out their differences. Fortunately, it ended well. They were back to being friends with each other and the whole group was even more tight knit than ever. Although they were casually friendly with each other now, they sometimes just couldn't help poking fun or brewing up small but joking arguments with each other.

"I said we were sorry. Some of the others took some time in preparing their stuff all over again this morning. Anyway, the train should be here in a minute." Bubblegum checked her watch as the group walked toward the nearby station.

"Hey, guys! The train is here! Dude, it looks awesome! It's huge and it's flying with wings, man." Jake grew big and hoisted Finn up on his shoulder to see the train approach.

"By the way, are we riding with some other people from that second dimension place, Bonnibel?" Marceline asked.

"I think so, Marceline. Since there only are two trains, I think we will pick up the first group from their dimension before we go to our destination. They might, however, be in a different part of the train than ours."

"Good, then. I'm not up to making all friendly with them yet." said Marceline as she hovered above them, carrying her duffel bag while her axe bass was slung on her shoulder.

Princess Bubblegum stood on top of a platform as the train landed. She clapped to get the other's attention while they were picking up their stuff.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" she asked as the people nodded. "Good, please go to your respective compartments in an orderly fashion and please keep an eye on all of your belongings. Have a great ride, thank you."

Bubblegum finished as she stepped off the platform and approached Finn, Jake, Marceline, LSP and Lady Rainicorn. They were ready to go so Bubblegum handed them their tickets as she hadn't been able to give since they were not at the Candy Kingdom yesterday.

"We have the first few compartments. This is going to be great!" said Bubblegum.

"Mathematical!" Finn & Jake chimed.

"Oh my glob, we're actually going!" said LSP as they were filing up.

Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn went inside their compartment on the right side of the train while Finn & Jake occupied the left. Marceline realized she was going to be stuck with Lumpy Space Princess the whole trip as they took the compartment behind Finn and Jake's. She didn't bother the curtains since they were on the side that wasn't facing the sun.

"What the hell? Why is it, like, so freaking dark in here? Oh my glob, I'm stuck with you! We are going to have so much fun..."

Lumpy Space Princess drabbled on while Marceline set her hat down beside her and stared outside the window and sighed. The train rumbled, sprouted its wings and took flight once again, heading north. LSP complained but Marceline just sat down and tuned her out, she was used to flying anyway.

'_This is going to be a long, long ride,' _she thought, _'I hope this thing's gonna be worth it.'_

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. I've sorta been out of touch lately. I'll try to update as soon as I can so just chill, if ever. The next chapter will cover how the characters from the Land of Aaa prepared.**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.** If you didn't like it, I'm sorry, but I'll try to improve. If you have any criticism you can message me if you want, it would really help me out.

Any suggestions are accepted, just don't go overboard.

Don't be a hater, just give me a hug 0-(^.^)-0


	2. Train Wreck

Oh my glob, you're actually here at the second chapter! Thanks so much for reading my fanfic and for the reviews. I hope you liked it so far, if you didn't I'm sorry.

I wrote this while my dog was staring at me, just sharing, it sort of crept me out. I stayed up late last night for this; some ideas just slip away if you put them off.

Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Train Wreck

The people from the land of Ooo were already in the train on their way to the second dimension. Most were already peering out their windows as the train approached the land to see what it was like. In their eyes, it didn't look like much because it was so similar to their own land that they could've sworn that they hadn't left at all. The rest of the way they just wondered about how the people would be. Would they be like their own as well, just like the similarity of their lands? Most hoped that they would get along fairly well, while some didn't give a damn about meeting their co-eds.

Meanwhile, a lot of people were already in a buzz at the Land of Aaa. Many got ready early, excited for the trip and attending the new school. Some others were still in their beds, stuff ready but their bodies too lazy to get up early.

Marshall Lee was still sleeping in his cave house that morning, enjoying some time of sleep before going to the Candy Kingdom for the trip. He was happily dreaming away when a certain disturbance caught his attention making him grumble.

Marshall Lee woke up to his cell phone ringing on the table beside his bed. He opened his eyes and yawned, wondering who could be calling this early in the morning. He stayed awake past midnight the night before so he still didn't want to get out of bed, or hovering above it was still dark outside when he looked toward the window that was facing the opening of the cave.

The cell phone was still ringing, much to Marshall's annoyance. He slowly got up and picked up the phone to see who was calling. There was a picture of a pink haired boy flashing on the display. He grunted as he pressed that green button.

"What do you want Gumwad? It's five in the morning for glob's sake."

"Good morning to you too, Marshall, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't late for out departure time at the train station." Prince Gumball said through the other line.

"Oh yeah, for that program thing of yours, right? What time do we meet there again?"

"Later at 6:15, but be here before then, alright? Some of the students from the other dimension will already be on the train by then. We'll be riding with them in a different part of the train. We shouldn't keep them waiting since they must've woken up earlier. Are your things ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, I won't be late. My things are good to go; Fionna and Cake came by to help me fix them last night. They told me I wouldn't pack until the last minute, as if. Remind me as to why I'm coming along again?" Marshall yawned as he looked out to see that the sun was about to rise.

"You probably would have waited until the last minute so I sent Fionna and Cake over to help you out. As to why you're coming, you know you wouldn't want to spend most of the year alone. Everyone's going."

"All right, besides, I might actually meet some new girls. That would be awesome, man." Marshall laughed.

"Idiot, you are. Oh glob, I didn't realize what time it was. You should get going, aren't you supposed to come by Fionna and Cake's place before you come over here?" Bubba fussed.

"How do you know that? Well, whatever, I need to get going. See you." Marshall said as he put down the phone.

He took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. He put on his red plaid shirt and simple jeans. He slung his bass over his shoulder and grabbed his hiking bag, he didn't really want to bring a lot of bags so he just picked his biggest one. It was really heavy but the vampire king could handle it. Cake had packed a bunch of clothes that Marshall would never wear in a million years. Marshall didn't actually have enough time to fix his things the way Fionna and Cake did so he just threw everything else he thought he needed in his bag.

He was humming a tune while he was floating towards the tree fort. He brought out his umbrella as the sun was coming up higher now. When it came into view he stopped to check the time. It was already half past five. He floated up to the window to see Cake talking to Fionna who was gathering up their bags. She held only her usual backpack and an extra bag, she tossed a leather sack to Cake who noticed Marshall out the window.

"Marshall Lee! Oh, you're right on time, boy. Let's get going, we shouldn't keep the others waiting you know?" said Cake as she got outside through the window and grew larger.

"Yo, dude. Glad you weren't late." Fionna said as she was climbing onto Cake's back with their bags in tow.

Marshall floated over to Fionna and stuck out his tongue. "That's it? No 'good morning, Marshall' or a 'what's up' or anything? That is no way to be talking to the vampire king, sweetheart."

"Don't you sweet talk me, you lumping butt. We only have fifteen minutes until the train arrives." Fionna replied angrily while punching Marshall on his right arm.

"Ouch, man. Although you look like a girl I feel like you have an angry Mexican wrestler dude inside of you." He laughed although Cake was glaring at him through slits for eyes.

"Boy, stop your sassing and let's get a move on. We are going to get late and if we miss the train, I'mma whoop your sorry little ass there, hon." Cake said as she moved ahead in long strides towards the Land of Aaa's candy kingdom.

It was mostly a plain ride along the way, Cake was singing away while Fionna was talking to Marshall about how excited she was to attend the program and the trip to the mysterious land where the school was. She was psyched, especially about meeting new people and learning about other stuff. On the other hand, while Marshall was listening to Fionna and smiling along, it was evident that he wasn't as enthusiastic as she was about the trip or the program.

His eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be thinking about something else. Fionna didn't notice this as she stopped talking. She just sat down and imagined all the opportunities and experiences the program would offer. Marshall was thinking about how he would survive months of learning stuff. See, although he had heard about school a few centuries ago, he never really bothered to look into what it was all about. He just thought it would be sitting in a room all day while someone rambles on about stuff that they would take a test on later.

"We're here y'all! Gumball is calling us over there near the third part of the train, we better hurry," said Cake as they made their way toward where the prince was.

"You're just on time! I thought you wouldn't make it." Gumball said as they made their way towards an entrance into the train with Lord Monochromicorn leading them.

Most of the others seemed to have gotten inside the train and into their respective compartments already. Bubba beckoned them into their own compartments each. They got it one by one as Marshall floated lazily at the back of the group.

"Mo-Chro and I will be in this compartment," said Gumball as he pointed to the one in front to the left. "Fionna and Cake will be in the one behind ours, and Marshall, you'll take the one opposite mine."

"Sweet, I get a compartment all to myself? Man, that's awesome pinky. Marshall Lee's gonna chill for the whole ride." Marshall floated lying down towards his compartment, grinning.

"No such luck, Marshall. Lumpy Space Prince is already inside sleeping. He got here earlier and wanted to crash." Bubba laughed as he saw the vampire king's face fall and gradually change into utter disbelief.

"What the glob, I don't want to spend the rest of the trip with his royal pain!"

"Marshall, I think there's a snack bar at the second part of the train. I saw some snacks being loaded in there a while ago. Maybe you can go there when Lumpy Space Prince wakes up." Fionna said as she shut the door to her compartment after Cake entered with their luggage.

"Well, there you go Marsh. See you in a bit, then. Enjoy." Bubba said, grinning as he shut his own compartment closed.

"Uurgh," Marshall grunted as he floated inside his compartment to find LSP asleep on a seat on the left side of the small space. The curtains were closed but there was a warm light inside. He sat on the space opposite to where LSP was sleeping and got settled as he felt the train shudder.

He felt a rise of altitude as some time passed. It wasn't all that surprising to him as he saw wings tucked in the sides of the train as they walked past it earlier. He put his stuff up on the shelves close to the ceiling of the compartment, except for his axe bass which he kept close on the seat beside him.

It was after some time Lumpy Space Prince started to wake up and there was an announcement played throughout the train.

"Good morning passengers from the Lands of Ooo and Aaa. This is your conductor speaking. We hope you have been having a pleasant ride so far and I am only here to disturb your peaceful ride to announce that we are halfway to our destination. For your convenience, there is a snack bar in the middle of the train for those who may have missed breakfast or are simply hungry. Enjoy your trip and thank you for your cooperation."

"Oh my glob, Marshall, what are you doing here, man? This is, like, my compartment." Lumpy Space Prince mumbled while he was still half asleep.

"Not my fault, dude. Prince Gumball over there said we were going to share for the rest of the trip." Marshall explained lazily, he wasn't in the mood to talk to the so called 'royal pain.'

"Oh, whatever, we can totally pass the time by talking about stuff! Like, yesterday, before I got ready packing my stuff, Britt and -."

"Yeah that's great, totally. Look, I'm going to the sack bar to eat and whatever, so just stay here okay?" Marshall said as he got up and left the compartment.

"Marshall, don't you dare leave me alone in this compartment! Loneliness does not lumping suit me, Marshall! Marshall Lee!" Lumpy Space Prince yelled after Marshall, but to no avail.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Land of Ooo's part of the train, Marceline was covering her ears and trying to hum a song trying to tune out Lumpy Space Princess' endless rant about Melissa and her x-boyfriend, Brad. As LSP droned on, Marceline put her head out and to see Princess Bubblegum laughing by her open compartment door.

"Help me, I can't take anymore of this!" Marceline whispered as Princess Bubblegum walked up to their compartment.

"I'm going to the middle part of the train to eat. You haven't had any breakfast yet, right? You should come along too, LSP." Princess Bubblegum said to the other two.

"No, lumping way, Bubblegum. I'm totally stuffed with all the sandwiches I ate earlier, I might explode and cast my fabulous lumpiness all over the place!" Lumpy Space Princess crossed her arms and turned away, a bit too dramatically.

"Sure, let's go, I feel my gut twisting up already." Marceline sighed as she stood up and left the compartment with Bonnibel, at least she could get away from the ear torture for some time.

Since they were at the front of the train, the duo passed quite a number of compartments along the way. They saw and greeted some of their other friends who happened to be attending the program as well. They dodged a flame that shot through a compartment door as they were halfway through. It sounded like a girl was yelling at someone from what they heard. They just ignored it and talked the rest of the way to the snack bar.

"I wonder what school will be like once we get there, I heard rumours of this great class that will be admitting highly qualified students regarding science! I hope we can make friends with those other people from the Land of Aaa as well, it would be an excellent opportunity to forge inter-dimensional bonds." Bubblegum jumped up and down excitedly.

"Don't try and start making me hate the stupid program already, ya brain lord. And if you mean making friends, I really don't care as much. I just hope they'll have an awesome music class or whatever, that would be great." Marceline let her thoughts wander away as they approached their destination.

As they entered the snack bar, Marceline occupied an empty table. She took the seats to the back of a booth where a boy was eating alone. PB headed on to go get some food. There weren't really many people yet since most would have already eaten their breakfast or were otherwise asleep. Only some people from both of the lands were there silently eating.

Marceline was still staring at the clear table as Bubblegum came back from the snack bar with a tray of spaghetti and some iced tea. PB set it down gently and sat opposite Marceline looking at her questioningly.

"I thought you were hungry, why won't you go and get some food already instead of sitting there like a complete loner?"

"Oh yeah, food, I'll be right back." Marcy said as she got up and bumped into the boy who was going back to the snack bar to get second helpings.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" they said in unison as they both fell on the floor while the remains of the boy's food spilled onto Marceline.

"Glob, I'm sorry, I didn't realize," said the boy, seeing the food he spilled onto Marceline, "you should've watched where you were going before you stood up, you know? You look like a wreck!" he offered a hand but Marceline just slapped it away.

Bubblegum just stared at the display and didn't know what to do as Marceline got up and tried to get the food out of her face and eyes.

"What the lumping hell, man? You apologize and then say that?" she said as she tried to remove most of the red stuff that got on her shirt.

"I was trying to help, but if you want to go take it that way then go right ahead! I've lost my appetite." He said as he floated away, hands up in mock surrender.

Marceline grunted and stared after the boy with slits for eyes. She didn't see him all that clearly through all the gunk and her hair blocking her sight.

"Marceline, oh my goodness, maybe we should just go get your food and you can eat in the cabin with me and Lady Rainicorn. It would probably be for the best."

"Yeah, whatever, let's get going. That guy is so full of himself and the school year hasn't even fucking officially started yet." Marceline floated to the snack bar to get food while PB brought her tray along to pack it for to go.

'_Who the hell does that guy think he is?' _Marceline thought as she and Princess Bubblegum walked back to the compartments.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! You've reached the end of the second chapter and to be honest, I didn't think I would be able to make it. I'm kind of busy applying for colleges and stuff and I'm reading a new book my mom got for me, thank you! All of my friend are also bugging me about this wattpad thing. Heh, I'd rather stay on fanfiction.

I hoped you liked it! The next chapter will star showing the characters actually meeting now.

_Who guessed the identity of the passenger Princess Bubblegum and Marceline passed along the way to the snack bar?_ You can get to choose the first pairing that'll start next chapter! No really deep Marcelee things yet though. I want them to get to know each other well before rushing into stuff, okay?

_Also, can anyone please suggest a gender swap name for Brad and Melissa?_ I'm having a hard time there.

This is getting kind of long so, to the people who reviewed:

**Not Important** You are important, you're my first review! Thanks!

**A.T. Masochist** Thanks, I'm hoping to introduce the flame royals in the next few chapters, I didn't include them since they aren't really close to the other characters yet.)

**InThatMomentISwear** Thanks for reading, I love your stories! Yup, you guessed right

Thanks for reading guys. Review, review!

~Erin04


	3. Arrival and Orienation

Hey there, thanks for coming back for the third chapter! =D Sorry for the late update, my senior year's already started and it's been hectic. We have a new dog by the way and it looks sort of like Jake! That just means I have a new dog staring at me, weird. I put off my homework to finally finish this and update so I hope you like it!

Anyways, let's move on, okay?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arrival and Orientation**

Marshall floated away from the snack bar after the display, apparently he got some food on his shirt as well, it wasn't as noticeable as the girl's had been since he was wearing red, after all. He was enjoying himself earlier, just chillin' out at the snack bar eating red Jell-O, away from Lumpy Space Prince's irrelevant story telling. Everything was going fine until that chick came to the snack bar. He barely even saw the girl's face, since it was covered with the remains of his breakfast. He did, however, catch the girl's name.

'_Marceline,' _he thought, as he made his way back to the compartments, '_at least, that was what her pink haired friend called her while I was ditching the lumping place. Come to think of it, her friend there sort of reminded me of Gumball.'_

He just got to their part of the train when parts of his pants were scorched upon entry. A shaft of flame burst from one of the open compartments to his right. He floated up to the ceiling in time to avoid getting completely roasted. He peeped in and saw a teenage boy playing around with a ball of fire on his hands. It was Flame Prince, Marshall didn't know much about him but he knew that he 'accidentally' set Fionna's tree fort on fire, once. Marshall thought that was around the time when Fionna was sulking over Gumball.

'_Damn, these were my good pants,_' Marshall thought as he neared his compartment '_Hmm, I didn't know he was coming along for the trip.'_

Marshall finally reached their compartments, but wasn't really in the mood for Lumpy Space Prince, he never actually is anyway. He floated up and knocked on Prince Gumball and Mo-Chro's compartment door. Maybe, he would spend the rest of the ride with them since they were almost three quarters of the way to lumping program. He could hear them talking from the outside and knocked on the sliding door.

"Hey, Marshall! What's up?" Gumball asked as he opened the door, "What happened to you? You look like you've just gotten out of a flaming food fight."

Mo-Chro on the other hand, just tapped on the table to say 'hey'. (I'll work on my Morse code but just not now, okay?)

"Long story, do you mind if I stay here until we get to wherever?" Marshall sat beside Gumball as they let him in. Mo-Chro got silent and decided to sleep.

"We've got time to talk about it," Gumball urged him. "It's not every day that out dear vampire king has an _accident_."

The pink prince looked genuinely interested about what happened. Interested as he may seem, he had a grin on his face that seemed to tell Marshall he will still try to make him spill out what happened no matter what. A bit extreme but yes, that's how it was.

"Fine then, I sort of crashed into this girl at the snack bar. I ended up getting some of my food on both of us." Marshall said in a nutshell, not really into story telling.

"What a gentleman you are, poor girl must've been horrified. I bet you just walked out of there without even apologizing, huh?"

"That's where you are wrong, you git. And what do you mean, poor girl?" he asked with a face of disbelief that confused Gumball, "I offered that _poor girl _an apology and a helping hand. Bitch just slapped it away angrily and had the nerve to complain. She's a real charmer, she is."

"She left quite an impression on you, too. She must be from Ooo, I imagine we'd meet her when we get to the high school. Were you even able to catch her name, at least? I think I might personally look for her once we get there just to mess with you." Gumball was certainly enjoying the angry look on Marshall's face since the vampire did not regularly meet his match, even in a small quarrel.

"Don't even bother with that chick, she is way too much trouble than it's worth, I bet. I think it was Marceline, her name I mean, that's what I heard her friend say. Didn't get to see how she looked clearly covered in gunk, actually. Her friend reminds me of you, by the way. She was all pink and had this weird looking tiara on her head, must be royal or something."

"Interesting, maybe I'll look her up too."

They continued their talk and didn't notice the train slow down along the way. Fionna, on the other hand, was quick about this because of her excitement. Cake pointed out their compartment's window and they caught a glimpse of the huge old looking but warm and welcoming castle type structure that they would soon come to know as their school.

"Girl, is that where we're staying at?" Cake asked obviously delighted at the sight of their new temporary home, "I should've brought more stuff, could've felt like a _real queen_ staying somewhere like that, woot!"

"Dude, that is just awesome! I can't wait to get out of this train and start adventuring, I'm sure it has all sorts of secrets! I'll go tell the others to get ready." Fionna hurriedly gathered her belongings and set out to tell the others.

She rushed into the others' compartments and told them to get ready. As soon as the train landed she and Cake rushed to the door immediately, waiting for the doors to open. Everyone started to pour out of the train, the people from the different lands stayed together with their friends and filed into the huge hall inside the large building. The different lands were further separated once they got inside and everyone was looking towards the large podium at the end of the hall.

Near the left side of the podium, the Ooo royals were standing expectantly along with Finn, Jake, Lady Rainicorn and Marceline. Opposite them were their counterparts from Aaa but both parties were unable to clearly see them because of the dense crowd.

"Look, someone is coming down through the ceiling!" said a candy person from Aaa.

They watched as the Cosmic Owl went flying down onto the podium. The owl gently flapped her wings and caused a gust of wind to blow over the crowd, silencing them for the upcoming speech.

"Welcome citizens from the lands of Ooo and Aaa. Thank you for being willing to participate in this prestigious inter-dimensional program…" the Cosmic Owl started and most of the attendants were very inclined to listen. Some others, on the other hand, were either staring, talking, sleeping or doing something else. They were clearly big on respect here as you may imagine.

The owl continued the speech by explaining the rules, the academy boundaries and other stuff. Marceline was in a corner behind Princess Bubblegum floating but asleep. PB tried to get her to listen a bit earlier but she just wouldn't budge no matter what Bubblegum tried to do. In the end she just gave up and listened to the orientation as Marceline took he nap. Finn was walking around with Jake in the crowded hall, he wanted to get to some adventuring already.

At the corner on the right side, Marshall was sucking on some food he brought as Gumball commented, justified or praised every rule that was said much to Marshall's annoyance. Fionna was interested at first but soon got bored about half way through the orientation. She and Cake decided to walk to a hall opening at the other side of the concert like crowd. She wanted to do something just before school started. She knew they didn't have to worry about their things since they were informed they would be brought up already.

"Cake, can you walk any slower?" Fionna mused.

"What do you want? It's damn tight here Fi. Can't you just carry me on your shoulder or somethin'?" Cake shrank and hopped on to Fionna's shoulder as she nodded.

When they got into the small hall, they were disappointed to find only a dead ended hall filled with landscape pictures. They were on their way out when they saw two shadows that belonged to people who were seemingly walking inside. Fionna and Cake hid behind a suit of armour near the end of the hall.

"Man Jake, this hall is wonk, all it has are pictures of places and stuff." Finn said as they were in the middle of the hall.

"What do you expect dude, the plaque above the entrance said 'The Hall of Landscape Paintings'. Nothing mathematical about it at all except those cool armour things." Jake said running up to the one where Fionna and Cake were hiding. Surprised, Cake grew large and fell over the armour landing on Jake and exposing their hiding place. Finn rushed over when he heard the commotion at the end of the hall.

"Hey, watch it!" Fionna said as she too fell on top of Jake and Cake.

"What the cabbage? What's happening over here?" Finn said while helping all three of them up.

"Your boy here needs to learn some manners. You can't just go and scamper up someone's hiding place, you know?" Fionna replied as Cake stood up beside her, obviously angry.

"Well you shouldn't be hiding behind totally awesome armour!" Jake said while edging up to Cake.

"Watch your tongue you-" Cake got cut as Finn and Fionna tried to break them apart.

"Whoa, whoa, stop it you guys! We came here to make friends, man!" Finn was shouting at the animals as they tried clawing each other from distances, stretching.

"The dude's right guys, stop it with the stretching!" Fionna said as they successfully broke them apart.

"Wait a minute, doggy here can stretch like me too?" Cake said eyeing Jake.

"Watch it, catty. Of course I can. The name's Jake my bro here is Finn, we're from Ooo." Jake said.

"Fionna, my sis here's Cake. I'm human, last in Aaa as I know of." Fionna said extending her hand for a handshake.

"Human, I'm human too, last in Ooo! You sure you aren't one of those hyoomens with the gills and stuff?" Finn said staring at Fionna's hat.

"Course I'm sure, are you?" Fionna said as both of the humans took off their hats to reveal blonde hair and a normal head underneath the animal hats.

"Girl, what the hell…" Cake said with her eyes growing with amazement.

"Dude, that is creepy." Jake said.

The two humans put their hats back on and stared at each other for a moment. It was weird to see another of their kind for them. They thought they were the last in their respective lands, apparently not the last in all the dimensions.

Finn was about to say something when he heard a girl's voice call his name. The four looked towards the person standing in the middle of the doorway at the other end of the small hall. It was Princess Bubblegum with her arms crossed, only visible with the torch light's glow.

"Finn, the orientation is over. It's time to go, help me wake up Marceline in the corner." Princess Bubblegum said, tapping her foot while waiting.

"Hey, I guess we've got to go." Jake said as Finn also waved good bye.

"That's alright, we'll head out with y'all." Cake replied.

"Hey, you should eat lunch with us!" Finn said.

"That would be great, we'll bring our friends and you can bring yours. That way we can all be friends!" Fionna replied. (Corny, I know.)

They walked out and met up with Princess Bubblegum outside near the entrance. Most of the people were gone, but at least a fourth of them was still there making friends and chatting. They were walking towards where Bubblegum and Marceline stayed earlier when Princess Bubblegum asked about Finn's new friend and smiled.

"PB this is Fionna and Cake. Cake is a stretchy cat sort of like Jake and Fionna is a human from Aaa just like me, but a girl! It's awesome, right?" Finn said excitedly.

"That's great Finn. Hello Fionna and Cake, I'm Princess Bubblegum from the Candy Kingdom." PB introduced herself politely.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. You know there's someone called-" Fionna got interrupted as someone shouted at them from a corner in the hall. It was Marceline, finally awake but disastrously grumpy.

"There you guys are! Let's go, someone handed me our dorm numbers. I need to crash cause I didn't get enough sleep last night." Marceline yawned.

"But it's almost noon and we're all hungry for lunch Marmar. The cafeteria is near the courtyard and I invited them to eat with us." Finn argued.

"Yeah whatever, but actually we still have two hours until noon so let's go get ourselves acquainted with our dorms first, shall we? Come on Bubblegum, looks like I'm stuck with you and some chick named Fionna." Marceline said as she dragged Princess Bubblegum through a corridor leaving the four alone once again.

"Hey Marcy, this is Fionna over here, Marcy!" Jake yelled after them running.

"She seemed nice. Well then, I'll guess we'll see you later." Fionna said.

"See you at lunch I guess? Bye!" Finn said as he raced after the three.

Fionna and Cake walked back to the great hall and saw Marshall, Gumball and Mo-Chro walking towards them as well. Prince Gumball seemed to be laughing while Marshall had an annoyed face.

"Where have you been?" Marshall asked.

"Why are you so grumpy, Marsh?" Fionna asked back.

"He's mad cause he got stuck with me and some other guy from Ooo as dorm mates. I find it rather amusing, really." Gumball answered for him.

"Oh, anyways, we made new friends and we planned to eat lunch together later near the courtyard! They invited you guys too so we can make friends and stuff." Cake replied.

"That sounds wonderful, let's go get to the dorms already, I'm sleepy. You two can hang with us until the other guy shows up." Marshall said as the five of them walked towards a corridor opposite to the one mentioned earlier.

'_It looks like we're going to have an interesting lunch later.' _Fionna thought as she followed the four boys along with Cake.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, sorry for the late update. My classes have started and it's been hell week for me. My mom and I are fighting so some privileges have been revoked. Not really the best chapter, I was distracted and I usually finish a chapter a day and this took a week. I hate school…

To the some of the ones who reviewed:

**ItsDee **– Thanks for the really awesome review!

**Starsheets - **Nah, I'm just guessing how the vampire royals would act towards the Lumpy Space Royals. But for now, no they're not =)) Thanks for the names, they seem to fit pretty well.

**Lisanna Strauss** – You got it right, it was FP. FinnxFionna it is then, but I won't make them fall too fast, I'd be out of story ideas too soon. XD

Marshall and Marceline will meet again in the next chapter, be patient, okay?

Thanks for reading anyway and I hope you liked it! If you did, why not send a review and make my day? I would really like to know what you thing about it or if you have any suggestions.

-Erin04


	4. First Impressions

Hey, Erin here. Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! I appreciate some of the criticism I got from other readers, they were really cool about it and stuff.

Thanks for the support! Marshall Lee and Marceline will finally get to meet "formally" after three chapters. Give me some of your views on the events, okay?

And chapter 4 will now start. =D

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Impressions**

The gang from Ooo was relaxing at Princess Bubblegum and Marceline's dorm while waiting for lunch. The dorms were located winding around the edge of the large courtyard which was in the middle of the campus. The girls' were on the west and north sides and the boys' on the east and south sides. As the Owl said earlier during the orientation while explaining the rules, the opposite genders may not stay in the other's rooms. None of them really cared, though. Not even Bubblegum, who was a stickler for the rules. This was because, technically, the school year won't start until Monday and it was only Saturday.

A standard for all the dorms there, there was a small living area and kitchen on the side once you got inside the dorm. There was a sliding door at the far side of the room leading into a small balcony that overlooked the courtyard and the boys' dorm across. One door led to the girls' bedroom and the other to the bathroom. It was like a small apartment, if you get the idea.

There were five floors in the four buildings for the girls and five as well for the two buildings of the boys' dorms, this was since the girls outnumbered the boys by a ratio of nearly 2:1. Each floor had 40 rooms, so you might imagine that it really is a big school, sort of like a normal college campus bur a bit smaller.

The girls' dorm was only on the fourth floor at the end of the north building that was meeting up the boys' east building.

Everyone was in the living room except for Marceline who was sleeping in the bedroom. Princess Bubblegum, Finn, Jake and Lady Rainicorn were in the living area discussing the school and other interesting bits about it.

"I wonder if there's more to the school than what it looks like, like other parts of it and stuff." Finn wondered, already looking for an adventure.

"I heard that there are ten main areas in the campus, the main building with the cafeteria, the two separate dorm lanes, the mathematics building, the pool house…" Jake said but forgot the rest.

"The science building with the lab, the English and literature building and the history building, the library and the activity area, that's all of them. Besides the courtyard and the fields, I don't think there's anything else." Princess Bubblegum offered.

"Maybe we'll find out after some time, we just got here after all." Lady Rainicorn said in Korean to Jake who nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend.

The group continued talking about their expectations and such about the school. They didn't realize it was nearing noon until Jake pointed out that his gut was starting to grumble.

"Man, I'm hungry, guys. My gut's starting to grumble and stuff, aren't we supposed to meet up with Fionna and her gang from Aaa at lunch?" Jake said rubbing his gut affectionately.

"What about Marceline, should we leave her here sleeping? She might be hungry too." Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Let's leave her a note that says we headed out early to meet Fionna and Cake then. She knows we're meeting up at the courtyard so it shouldn't be much of a problem, I guess." Finn suggested as he wrote down on a piece of paper and stuck it on the dorm's door with tape.

They left the vampire queen in her sleep and headed out to the courtyard for lunch. Finn and Jake decided that they would just look for their dorms later and eat lunch first. They were excited to make some new friends from another dimension.

* * *

Marshall Lee was at their dorm along with Prince Gumball, Fionna, Cake and Lord Monochromicorn. Gumball was going on and on about some science nerdy stuff that Marshall just didn't want to hear. Fionna and Cake were listening but not all that whole-heartedly about PG's lecture but Marshall thought it might just be because of the possibility that Fionna still likes Gumball.

Marshall couldn't take much more of the lecture and started playing his bass after a few minutes of Gumwad's talk. It was weird being in the school, he wasn't used to the environment yet and it just felt awkward and unreal. He knew it was real no doubt, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that it might just be a really believable dream.

"Hey Marshall, it's nearly noon and Fionna said we would meet up with some of the people from the other dimension for lunch, aren't you coming?" Gumball asked while Fionna, Cake and Mo-Chro were inviting him as they were walking towards the door.

"Nah, I'll just stay here and be cool unlike the rest of you." He said, but he caught the look Fionna was giving him and it was not nice. "Fine, I'll follow, but not now. You guys go ahead and I'll just catch up."

Fionna nodded and went on to the courtyard with everyone else there except the vampire king. The courtyard was really close actually. Gumball, Marshall and Finn's dorm were close to the stairs of the dorm. Fionna found out that Finn was Marshall and Prince Gumball's roommate after Gumball told that the name of their third dorm mate was Finn. She already knew she would be rooming with Finn's friends from the earlier encounter. Their dorm was the first on the fourth floor of boys' east dorm building, meeting up with the girls' north. They just got out of the building as Finn called out and waved as their group came out of the girl's east building.

"Hey Fionna, we're over here!" said Finn as the two groups met.

"Hey there, I see we're all right on time." Fionna said as they got into seats in one corner of the courtyard near the cafeteria.

"Nice, seeing you again Fionna, unfortunately one of our friends is still sleeping in our dorm. I guess you'll just have to meet her once you get settled with us later, being our roommate and all." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Oh, that's all right. What do you say about all of us getting our food first?" Fionna said and they all rose except for Lady Rainicorn and Cake whose boyfriends were getting their food for them.

As they all sat back down again, food tray in tow, they had their introductions with Finn and Fionna leading them.

"So I want you to meet my friends, Prince Gumball, Cake, and Lord Monochromicorn, our other friend Marshall is still in their dorm. That reminds me, Finn you're rooming with them in their dorm." Fionna said smiling.

"That's radical! Anyways, this is Princess Bubblegum, Jake and Lady Rainicorn." Finn replied.

The group stopped as they noticed the similarities they shared with the people from the other dimension. They came to realize that it seemed as if that they were counterparts in the different dimensions except that their genders were bent. It was then that the group started to have something to talk about, exchanging stories and whatnot.

Lord Mo-Chro, Jake, Lady Rainicorn and Cake were talking about the similarities of the lands of Ooo and Aaa. They also noticed they shared the same romance with their other dimensional friends. Finn and Fionna were exchanging stories of adventure, they seemed to get along pretty well besides jokingly arguing about who was the better adventurer.

Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum were engaged in another conversation as they talked about their respective Candy Kingdoms and friends.

"So that's what it's like in Ooo? It seems quite similar to Aaa, what are the people there like?" Gumball asked obviously quite interested.

"Oh, it's pretty much the same as what you have told. In fact you've met our whole gang here except Marceline the Vampire Queen." She replied.

"Marceline, you say? She's the girl our friend Marshall had an encounter with earlier on the train! Boy, he was in such a bad mood after that, he hardly ever meets his match that way and with a vampire as well. You must be the friend she was with." Gumball realized.

"That was your friend?" Princess Bubblegum asked as the conversation continued concerning the two vampire royals. The others joined in apparently intrigued about the earlier mentioned clash.

* * *

Marceline woke up a little after twelve and realized she was alone in the house. She went around and found the note the rest of the gang left her on the dorm door. It was 12:15 so she guessed that it couldn't have been long since they've left, they might still be there. She freshened up and headed down to the courtyard.

'_It might take me a while to get used to this place.'_ She thought as crowds of people walked around the campus, already getting to know each other. '_I didn't know this many people would attend the stupid program.'_

She floated around looking for the rest of her friends and saw them talking eagerly along one side of the courtyard, eating near the main building's cafeteria. They seemed to be really engrossed about a certain topic as she floated up to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she said.

"Yo Marceline! I want you to meet Fionna and the rest of her gang." Finn said as he introduced the group from Aaa once again.

"Hey, nice seeing you again, Marceline." Fionna said along with cake. Marceline gave her a fangy smile as she sat down on an empty chair beside Bubblegum.

"So you're the famous Marceline, nice to meet you. My friend Marshall had quite a run in with you earlier this morning." Prince Gumball said, confusing Marceline.

"Excuse me? What do you mean-" Marceline asked but was cut off by someone who had just come in behind her.

"Hey there peeps, what's going on?" Marshall Lee had just gotten down from his dorm and joined the rest of them.

The group eyed each other in a strange way that neither Marceline nor Marshall understood. Finally, Marceline turned around to face the newcomer behind her. As she turned around, Marshall turned a bit as well to see who it was.

"Marceli-" Princess Bubblegum mumbled as Gumball covered her mouth to listen to the two vampires meeting. Marceline's eyes flashed red as she saw who it was. Marshall on the other hand backed up again with his hands raised as if being arrested, just like how they met at the train.

"You again!" they said to each other furious at their recognition. They started quarrelling about the mishap at the train and cursing at each other until Cake and Jake separated them.

"Guys, hold up! How about we get to know each other first before you start killing each other about a stupid food fight?" Jake mumbled as he struggled to keep Marceline on her seat.

"Everyone here has been getting along fine so far, at least try?" Cake said as she held on to Marshall who was now seated on the other side of the table, far from Marceline's angry grabs at him.

They stopped as the others shushed them both. Marceline was seething while Marshall just seemed annoyed by her being there. They started to talk about how it was such a small thin they were fighting over, and an accident all the same.

"Wait, you already know about the freaking Ms. Train Wreck over here?" Marshall said pointing at Marceline accusingly.

"Ms. Train Wreck, really? Nice name calling, obviously they know about it dipshit." Marceline hissed at Marshall.

"Well. You're bound to get along some time. You are roommates with each other's friends you know." Fionna smiled as she remembered the fact.

"I seriously doubt that." The vampire queen snorted.

They talked some more about other things while the two vampires stayed silent for the rest of the conversation. They stayed there until it was some time in the afternoon and decided that they get formally settled into their respective dorms. They generally had a good time in each other's company but Marceline and Marshall couldn't wait to get out of there.

They separated into two groups. The girls were heading to the north building and the boys to the east. The groups went into their dorms and were ready to crash into their beds after fixing their stuff which was already brought in for them. Though they rested on their beds after a long day, none of them could seem to sleep after the events since their arrival at the school.

While everyone else was resting, Cake and Jake while both were walking towards the main building. They both seemed as if they had something to do.

"Whatcha doing walking around, boy?" Cake asked.

"Ah, I forgot to check up on my dorm and roommates so I have to go to the office to check it out." Jake replied.

"Same here, too bad I didn't get to room with Fionna. Anyways, since our worlds have counterparts and all, I'm guessing we might know what our roommates are like once we know their names." Cake guessed.

"Yeah, I guess. We're here, man, I wonder who."

As they got to the office and asked for their respective dorm listings, they each checked the building and dorm number they got. They had the same building and floor as their friends, right next to their friends, actually. They looked at the names of their roommates on the listings and smiled. They got someone they might know or get along with.

"How's your roommates Jake?" Cake asked.

"Awesome, I got one of your pals! I haven't checked the other one though, you?" Jake said as Cake nodded.

They looked further down the listing and their eyes grew wide. It seemed like they did not expect their third roommate.

"Noooo!" They both yelled as it finally sank into their minds.

* * *

**A/N: **End of the fourth chapter! As I said, I will take the things between the two groups slowly. They can't fall madly in love after first meeting, okay? I've started applying for college and it's been driving me crazy! My new dog won't let me sleep either, I've one sort of nocturnal.

Can you guess who Cake and Jake's roommates are? It's a bit obvious but I want to see some weird stuff go on in their dorms. First to guess can get to choose who'll bond more besides the two vampires, I have plans for them. The Flame Royals will be introduced properly in the next chapter. The gang will start getting ready for their classes and all that shizz.

To some of those who reviewed:

** –** I'm Asian, thanks for the review. I'll try to read your book soon =)

**OneWithRussia1230 –** Thanks for the awesome review, I will do PGxPB, slowly though =))

**Kyla123 – **Aww, I love you! That's all I can say.

**ShareBeartheDeathBear – **Thanks I'll try and figure out a way around the LSPs situation. I've thought about just saying them in whole.

**Rutaa** ** - **Thanks, you're awesome, I think I'll only be able to write about 3,000 words per chapter, I'm sorta busy.

Don't forget to review, okay?

-Erin04


	5. Chapter 5 Sneek Peak (long)

I'm so sorry! I promised myself I wouldn't do this but...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**(Sneak Peek's down below, but read this first, will ya?)**

I'm sorry I haven't updated Crossroads in almost a year guys. I've been really really busy. I was in senior year last school year and I had to fix up my applications, go to exams, not to mention my extra curricular. It was exhausting no doubt.

Regarding the story, I'm still going to do it. I've been adding stuff to chapter 5 little by little. I'm almost done, but I promised at least 2,000 words. It's more than that actually, but I want to finish a chapter that seems like an actual whole chapter, if you get what I mean.

I passed all my college exams but I have another advanced test coming up in less than a week. No, I'm not a nerd. If I was, I'd be a cool one.

I can, however, give you a sneak peek on what's coming up. DOWN

* * *

**Chapter 5: TBA**

Jake and Cake walked back to their dorms after learning who their dorm mates were. Jake said he might go on and hang with Finn, Marshall and Gumball first before going to his dorm. Cake encouraged this by saying that Mo-Chro was there as well.

Cake on the other hand decided to go to her own dorm and check out what it was like. She passed Bubblegum, Marceline and Fionna's dorm, she heard some laughing and squealing along the way. It sounded like they were doing well but she heard some screaming as well.

She got to her dorm and knocked on the door waiting to be welcomed in. Lady Rainicorn welcomed her in happily, but she seemed stressed. Cake walked inside and found that everything was alright except for a very loud and annoying conversation going on through the telephone at the living room. Lady Rainicorn had already gotten inside their bedroom leaving the two others alone.

"Like, oh my glob, Melissa! No way, that is so not true. Nooo, shut up!" Lumpy Space Princess was on the phone, voice like its volume has been turned on high.

Cake waved hello but was just given a glance by LSP that seemed to say 'Like, who the heck are you?'

"Melissa, Melissa, yeah some cat person just walked into our dorm." She said, "Yeah, she seems okay." Lumpy Space Princess continued her conversation on the phone.

"Well, hello to you too." Cake said walking into the bedroom to find Lady Rainicorn on her bed. "Is that your version of Lumpy Space Prince?"

"Yes, if that's what your LSP is like as well, I can imagine Jake and Monochromicorn are doing if they're roommates with him." Lady Rainicorn replied in Korean.

*(Please just pretend that Lady Rainicorn is always speaking in Korean. It would make things easier for all of us.)*

"They are, actually. Girl, we're gonna be in for quite a year." Cake said as Lady Rainicorn nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Fionna, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline got to know each other more as they talked in their room. They seemed to know a lot about each other, figuring some traits through each of their counterparts. They talked about Princess Bubblegum first and were already finishing up with Fionna.

"That's great, you remind me so much of Finn!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Didn't Finn like you the same way Fionna liked Gumball? That is so weird," the other two girls looked at each other and then at Marceline, "I want no lesbian fantasies going on in this room, got that?" Marceline teased.

The two other girls looked at her incredulously with disgusted faces. All Marceline could do the stop the laugh coming out was to cover her face with a pillow.

"That's disgusting, Marceline!" Fionna replied as she threw a pillow at the vampire. Besides her annoyance she laughed along as well.

"Well, imagine what would happen if she got together with your friend, Marshall, Fi," PB said sitting down on one side of her bed, "that would be one of the most disastrous pairs our dimensions ever had. I can visualize all the fighting and the shouting already!"

Fionna looked up from her pillow staring at the wall.

"I don't know, I think it would be pretty good, actually. They might have actually found their match for stubborn heads." Fionna laughed as she poked Marceline.

Marceline, who caught wind of the conversation underneath all the pillows she was buried in sat up with burning eyes. She floated off PB's bed and retreated to hers, the farthest one from the window.

"What the hell are you two talking about?! Just because you spend your time fantasizing about your non-existent love lives does not mean you can make up one to mess me up, PB." Marceline said defensively, "I find him personally distasteful."

"Whatever, but you could still be friends for Glob's sake. Let's go get some sleep, school doesn't start in two days but we should get ourselves ready." Bubblegum said settling in her bed by the window.

"I agree, good night." Fionna said fixing up her pillows.

"Less than a day together and you already sound like each other. I'm going to watch some television in the living room for a while, night." Marceline said as she entered the other room.

* * *

**A/N: **So? How'd you like it? This is a part of Chapter 5, which has yet to be named. Brad, Melissa, Brittany, Melvin and some other characters and their gender swaps might be introduced soon.

Any comments, suggestions, ideas, violent reactions, tips and etc. are highly appreciated. I don't like flames but if necessary do as you will.

Review!

**P.S. Again, I'm sorry.**


End file.
